Star Newsies
by DelanceyAngel
Summary: Blaze and Sorrow's take on Star Wars Mixed with Newsies
1. Default Chapter

Star Newsies  
By Blaze Lanigan & Sorrow McLennan  
  
  
Blaze scowled at her spaceship. The dang thing was not working again. She kicked it and yelled.  
  
Bumlets walked over and looked at Blaze. He weld. "What you doing?"  
  
Blaze scowled and raised her hands, "Do ya see dis mess? Dis bucket 'a bolts ain't woikin' again!"   
  
Bumlets nodded. "Where are we goin?" HE ASKED.  
  
Blaze sighed, "We'se supposed to pick up some guy named Mush and infiltrate the evil Delancy's death star to save the princess.  
  
Bums nodded. "We need to leave right away?" He asked.  
  
Blaze looked up to see a guy that looked like the guy they were supposed to pick up, "Yeah we gotta leave soon,"   
  
she replied and called to him, "Hey! You Mush!?"  
  
Mush ran over to the ship, "Yeah, I be Mush," he said proudly.  
  
Bums looked him over and weld again.  
  
Blaze finally got the ship fixed, "Let's go."  
  
Mush sauntered up the ramp and sat down inside.  
  
Bumlets followed them onto the ship as they took off. They reached the Delancey death star quickly and were pulled in by a tractor beam.  
  
Mush took off in search of the fair princess.  
  
Blaze went back to fixing the ship cause it broke again.  
  
Bumlets looked at Blaze and weld as to robots came out squabbling.  
  
Blaze grabbed Bumlets hand and hid in the cargo bay.  
  
Mush had reached the detention quarters and began looking in the rooms.  
  
"GEt off of me, Delancey!" Sorrow screamed pushing one of the guards down.  
  
Bumlets asked. "What's going on?"   
  
Mush heard the screams and ran to the rescue. He kicked the guard and raced in teh room.  
  
Blaze shrugged, "Dey's checkin' da ship for us. We must be very very quiet."  
  
Sorrow looked up. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets went quiet.  
  
Mush beamed, "My name is Mush. I'se here ta save ya."  
  
"you're hear to save me?" She asked. "What about Obi-won Denton?" She norted.  
  
Blaze was mad that her ship came with really small cargo bays and she was pushed up against Bumlets so they would fit.  
  
Mush scowled, "He ran off with his bow-tie collection!"  
  
Bumlets bumped his head and started howling.  
  
Blaze covered his mouth, "Shhhh."  
  
  
Bumlets eyes started watering.  
  
Sorrow stood up. "Alright save me." She said sarcastically.  
  
Blaze wiped his tears, "Shh its okay," she whispered, "baby," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Mush picked her up in his arms and ran.  
  
Bumlets stared at the wall a head of him.  
  
Sorrow screamed as they saw fighters coming towards them.  
  
Mush ducked by a wall and pulled out his gun and one for her, "Dere ya go."  
  
Blaze heard the robots leave and she opened the cargo bay door.  
  
Sorrow took the gun. "Okay fine." She started shooting at the robots taking some dwon.  
  
Mush shot as well and hit a few guards, "Nice aim," he smirked.  
  
Sorrow scoffed. "How am I supposed ta know the difference!?'  
  
Bumlets jumped out of the cargo and grabbed her hand.  
  
Mush rolled his eyes and shot some more til there were none. "Let's go." he stated and grabbed her hand.  
  
Blaze clutched to his hand, "What?" she asked.  
  
Sorrow scowled at him. "Now where are you taking me?!" She demanded.  
  
Bumlets started howling. HE forgot what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Back to yer home planet!" he yelled and picked her up.  
  
Blaze covered his mouth, "Enough wit da howlin'."  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "How did you get involved in this in the first place?"  
  
Bumlets growled at her.   
  
"Cause you'se pretty...I mean cause dere was money involved," he quickly stated.  
  
Blaze sighed, "What? What's da mattah?"  
  
She nodded. "Figuahed as much." She said.  
  
He pointed up tot he top of the ship.  
  
Mush kept running and stared at her half the time for some reason.  
  
Blaze looked up, "What? Tell me!"  
  
Sorrow looked at him. "Knock of the staring you almost ran into a wall twice.  
  
"An Oscar." He said.  
  
Mush scowled, "Alright!"  
  
Blaze quickly pulled out her trusty gun and shot the Oscar.  
  
Sorrow kept up right be hind him. "Do you know what your'e doing?" She nagged.  
  
Bumlets cheered and then howled for no reason.  
  
Mush shrugged, "Tryin' ta git back to da ship."  
  
Blaze smiled and then frowned at the howl.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Do you even know what's going on/" She asked.  
  
Bumlets pulled on her arm. "We hafta help dem."  
  
Mush shrugged again, "No not really," he admitted.  
  
Blaze sighed, "Oh alright." She was upset that this was curbing her important being-with-Bumlets time. She shook her head. "You're crazy she said. 


	2. 

Bumlets sighed to. "Da Robots said so!"  
  
Davey cocked his neck. "Oh dear I did say dat."  
  
Mush kept running and ran into a dead end.  
  
Les scooted by beeping.  
  
Blaze grabbed Bumlets hand and rushed out of the spaceship to help.  
  
"You said you knew where you were going. Why don't you let me?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets howled as the left and pointed at a Morris at the entrance.  
  
Mush rolled his eyes and bowed, "Yes yer majesty," he said sarcastically.  
  
Blaze shot and quickly killed the Morris.  
  
Sorrow smirked. "Fine follow me." She said and started running.  
  
Bumlets laughed and followed her in. He grabbed on the door that almost swung shut.  
  
Mush followed after her and caught himself staring again.  
  
Sorrow stopped by a wall. "I wonder what's in here." She said opening the thingie.  
  
Blaze thought Bumlets should be more careful, "Be careful," she whispered.  
  
Mush watched her, "What are ya doin'?"  
  
Bumlets nodded and tried ot be more careful.  
  
"This must be the way out." She said climbing in.  
  
Blaze was thankful he was more careful.  
  
Mush climbed in behind her.  
  
Sorrow screamed as she fell with a loud splash.  
  
Bumlets nodded. "Dey went in dat wall!" He shouted.  
  
Mush fell down as well, "Eww! Garbage!"  
  
Blaze followed him.  
  
Sorrow pulled a face. Her eyes widened. "IS there something alive in here?" She screamed.  
  
Mush looked around frantically as something pulled him under, "AHH!"  
  
  
Sorrow grabbed onto him and tried to pull on him but failed.  
  
Mush flailed around underwater.  
  
Sorrow shook her head. She didn't know what to do. she took a deep breath and dove under.  
  
Mush pulled onto Sorrow and they both resurfaced, "Thanks Sorrow! My hero!   
  
Sorrow smirked. "You're welcome"She sighed. "Now where to?" She asked.  
  
Mush looked at the hefty door and just then the walls started caving in.  
  
Blaze and Bumlets were almost to the garbage thing.  
  
Sorrow followed him. She screamed as the walls came down.  
  
Mush pulled them both up on top of the garbage  
  
Just then Blaze used her great skills to stop the dumpster and she opened the door.  
  
Sorrow stared at him. "What was dat?!' She asked.  
  
Bumlets started howling.  
  
Sorrow heard it and screamed again.  
  
Mush shrugged and helped her out of there. They both stunk like garbage.  
  
Blaze glared at her, "Dis is Bumlets," she explained.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Oh..." she said quietly.  
  
Bumlets howled at her.  
  
Blaze turned around to see more Morris'. "Quick!" she yelled and started firing.  
  
Sorrow had lost her gun in the garbage. she hid behind Mush.  
  
Mush gallantly killed most of them with his gun.  
  
Bumlets ran over and picked up some Morris and threw them in the Garbage.  
  
Blaze got the rest of them and smiled, "Okay, back to da ship."  
  
Sorrow smirked at him as she cam out. "I wasn't scared." She said following them out the ship in a hurry.  
  
Bumlets ran and opened the door that just shut for them.  
  
Mush smirked back, "whatevah," He ran in the ship with Sorrow.  
  
Blaze tried to get the ship to start.  
  
Sorrow stood behind them. "Get dis blasted thing out of here!" She shouted.  
  
Blaze scowled, "Hold on!"  
  
Davey and Les came arguing to the room being thrown against the wall. Sorrow sat down on her seat and held on.  
  
Mush sat next to Sorrow and smiled.  
  
Blaze finally got it started and took off.  
  
Sorrow looked at him and gave him a funny look.  
  
Bumlets howled as the took off. Les beeped like crazy.  
  
Mush returned the funny look.  
  
Blaze put the ship on autopilot, grinned, and headed for her quarters.  
  
Sorrow sighed and quickly looked away.  
  
Bumlets followed her back there.  
  
Mush kept staring at her for some reason. She was really cute he thought.  
  
Blaze walked into her quarters and sighed. She was happy to be away from the delancys.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "If money is all that you love then you will be well paid off!" She snapped.  
  
Bumlets walked into her quarters and sat down. "Dat was exhausting." He said. 


	3. 

Mush had forgotten about the money. "What money?" he asked confused.  
Blaze sat down next to him, "It was quite tiresome."  
  
Sorrow stared at him. "You said you were in it for the money." She said.  
  
Bumlets sighed. "You really want the money?" He asked.  
  
Mush kicked himself, "Oh right, dat money. Um, well..." he trailed off.  
  
Blaze looked over at him, "It would help fix this stupid ship."  
  
Sorrow sighed, getting impatient. "Yeah?"  
  
Bumlets nodded. "Sarah da Slut might want it though." he said.  
  
"Um, I realized money ain't dat important at dis time." Mush blurted out.  
  
She stared at him. "you change quickly dont' you?"  
  
Blaze had forgotten about Sarah the slut, "She might, but I ain't gonna let 'er have me money."  
  
Mush sighed, "Apparently I do." he tried a smile.  
  
Bumlets sighed. "Well she'll freeze you you know that."  
  
Sorrow tried to harden her heart but couldn't.  
  
Blaze nodded, "I know, but I'se jist gonna have ta look out for her den," she smiled and looked at Bumlets.  
  
Mush felt like mush around Sorrow. He smiled more.  
  
Bumlets nodded. "Dat we'll hafta do.""  
  
Sorrow tried to look away. She tried to focus on the Robots.  
  
"No les I don't believe dat's so." Davey said  
  
Blaze sighed and turned away from him.  
  
"Beep beep bep beep!" LEs shouted back.  
  
Mush stared at Sorrow even though she had her head turned.  
  
"What you two fighting about?" She asked.  
  
They stared at each other and then started fighting again.   
  
Mush laughed at the robots.  
  
Sorrow turned to Mush. "can dese two be turned off?" sHE ASKED.  
  
Mush sat up and turned them off.  
  
"Thank you." She said sighing.  
  
Blaze looked back to Bumlets and nervously smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her. "Were you scared he asked.  
  
Mush sat down and smiled, "You'se most welcome." he beamed.  
  
"Nope," Blaze shook her head.  
  
Sorrow gulped and ended up smiling.  
  
"Did you see her scream at me?" He laughed.  
  
Mush smiled back at her and caught himself staring.  
  
Blaze giggled, "Yeah she did."  
  
Sorrow quickly looked away. 'How much of dis is left?" She asked  
  
Bumlets laughed. "Dat Mush fellah has his eyes on her." he said.  
  
"Of what is left?" Mush asked confused since he was staring.  
  
Blaze nodded, "Yeah he does," she smiled at him.  
  
"This whole incident. You think you know right?" She asked trying to be snoddy...er snobby.  
  
Bumlets leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Mush sighed, "I aint shoah," he admitted and stared at her again.  
  
Blaze was quite surprised and her eyes widened as he kissed her.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "now where to huh?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets started howling loud.  
  
"We'se takin' ya home right?" he asked and smiled.  
  
Blaze cupped her hands to his mouth and whispered, "Shh."  
She nodded. "I guess so. I thought I was gonna help you fight da Delanceys though." She said.  
  
Bumlets looked at her. "What?!" He asked.  
  
Mush frowned, "You? Help us fight 'em?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Blaze sighed, "What's wit all da howlin'?"  
  
"What you think I can't?!" She shouted standing up.  
  
"I dunno I just have the urge." He mumbled.  
  
Mush stood up as well, "You? Da princess help us?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Blaze rolled her eyes and looked away.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "I"ve seen fighting. I can do it." She said.  
  
Bumlets sighed. "Somethings gonna happen, I don't know what."  
  
Mush smirked, "Now dis I gotta see."  
  
Blaze looked back at him, "What makes ya say dat?"  
  
Sorrow sat down and looked away from him. "When the time is right." She said.  
  
Bumlets tried to answer but just then a strong hit shook the ship.  
  
Mush burst out laughing and sat down again. He looked over at her and laughed again.  
  
Blaze fell off the bunk, "What da...."  
  
Sorrow went flying off on the floor. "What's so funny?!" She asked.  
  
Bumlets climbed off the floor. "Dat's what." He said.  
  
Mush stopped laughing as he was hurled through the air when the ship was hit.  
  
Blaze got up and ran to the helm.  
  
Sorrow tried to stand up but couldnt'. "What the heck was that?!" She asked.  
  
Bumlets snarled at her and sat next to Blaze.  
  
Mush ran to the weapons part of the ship and grabbed a gun.  
  
Blaze tried to steer the ship away from the impeding ships. 


	4. 

Sorrow sat down in her seat and sat down buckling up. She looked up at Mush. "Oh what are you gonna do open a window and shoot out!?"  
  
Mush looked at the gun and then back to Sorrow, "Uh, yeah dat was da idea...no good?"  
  
Bumlets started pushing button on the controls.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Only if you want the wind sucking you out. And everything else in the ship."  
  
Blaze looked over at Bumlets, "What are ya doin'?"  
  
Mush was confused, "Dat really happens?"  
  
Bumlets looked over. "I'm helping you." He said.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "i've seen a window hit nit wit."  
  
Blaze frowned, "Did ya happen to notice dat each time ya hit a button we go closah to dem!!!!!!!"  
  
Mush was confused.  
  
He growled. "i'll quit."  
  
Sorrow grabbed the gun. "you want me to show you?" She asked.  
  
Blaze smiled sweetly, "Thank-ya." She went back to dodging delancey ships.  
  
Mush shrugged, "Okay, lets see what ya got."  
  
Bumlets sat back howling not knowing what else to do.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes opening up a window, one of the chairs in the back started to be sucked out. She turned to Mush. "told you so."  
  
Blaze scowled, "What's wit da howlin'?!"  
  
Mush landed flat on his face, "Ouch!"  
  
Blaze noticed the sudden drop in cabin pressure, "What is goin' on back dere?"  
He looked over at her. 'what else can I do?"  
  
Sorrow looked up front. "Mush made me open a window."   
she said.  
  
Blaze frowned, "Don't be open me windows!" then she turned to Bumlets, "can't ya just sit dere and look cute?"  
  
Bumlets nodded. "okay. "He sat and looked cute.  
  
Mush rubbed his bum and stood up, "Dat was not nice," he said to Sorrow.  
  
"you told me too!" She shouted.  
  
Blaze tried to drive the ship, but she kept staring at Bumlets since he looked real cute.  
  
Mush pouted, "Dis sucks." he sat down and tried to think of something better to say.  
Bumlets noticed it and started welling.  
  
"What that we can't do nothing back here?" She asked sitting down next to him.  
  
Blaze looked back out the window and drove since he was not cute anymore.  
  
Bumlets started jumping up and down pointing at ships.  
  
Mush shrugged and stared at her, "Why don't ya go prove how ya fight," he smirked.  
  
Blaze noticed Bumlets was pointing at things and she maneuvered the ship around   
them.  
  
Sorrow stood up. "fine I will." She marched over and pushed Bumlets out of his seat. "Get this walking carpet out of my way." She said taking controls and started blowing up ships.  
  
Blaze scowled, "Hey dat's MY walkin' carpet!"  
  
Sorrow ignored her. She turned around. "you watching?!" She shouted to Mush.  
  
Mush jumped up and raced to the helm to watch.  
Sorrow smacked Bumlets who was trying push her out of the seat. She started shooting ships again.  
  
Blaze crossed her arms and scowled some more at Sorrow.  
  
Sorrow looked over. "What?!"  
  
Bumlets walked back to Mush and Howled.  
  
Blaze rolled her eyes, "Leave my carpet alone," she muttered.  
  
"Take it easy dere Bumlets," Mush said.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Fine." She turned to Mush. "Does dat prove it?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets nodded and calmed down  
  
Mush nodded, "Shoah, guess so," he said with little enthusiasm. 


	5. 

Blaze steered the ship through a barrage of delancey crusaders.  
  
Sorrow got up glaring at Mush. "you guess so?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets hurried and sat back down in his seat.  
  
Mush nodded, "Yeah, I guess so," he said with a valley girl accent.  
  
Blaze grinned at Bumlets.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "I hafta be saved by a moron." She grumbled.  
  
Mush scowled, "Hey who ya callin' a moron?"  
  
Sorrow looked back at him and mocked his valley girl accent.  
  
Bumlets grinned back at her.  
  
Mush just mocked it right back, "Tawk to me hand."  
  
Blaze grinned yet again.  
  
Sorrow started talking to him in another language, very cocky like.  
  
Bumlets started pointing out ships again.  
  
Mush frowned, "Que estas diciendo!"  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes and stepped closer. "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Blaze quickly dodged them and grinned at her accomplishment.  
  
Bumlets sighed and started jumping up and down higher.  
  
Mush took another step closer, "No voy a decir."  
Blaze looked over at him, "Put yer dang seat belt on!"  
  
Sorrow looked at him. "I don't understand that dead language." She said.  
  
Bumlets scowled and put on his seat belt.  
  
"Muerto? No es muerto!" he liked teasing her and took another step.  
  
Blaze grinned at him for putting his seatbelt on.  
  
Sorrow shook her head. "That's been dead for nearly a billion years." she said.  
  
Bumlets sighed as they got free of the Delanceys.  
  
Mush hung his head since she was right.  
  
Blaze grinned again.  
  
She sighed. "What were you saying?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets walked back and got a drink and brought it out to her.  
  
Mush sighed too, "Nevermind," he said unhappily.  
  
Blaze grinned at him too, "Thanks, Bums."  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes and sat down.  
  
"you're welcome he said sitting down scratching his head with his hind leg.  
  
Mush looked up at her and stared.  
  
Blaze thought Bumlets was very flexible.  
  
Sorrow looked up from the floor and saw him staring.  
  
Bumlets grinned over at Blaze.  
  
Mush quickly turned away and blushed.  
  
Blaze drank whatever it is he brought her.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "So do I still get taken home?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets closed his eyes and put his feet up on the controls.  
  
Mush looked up, "Um, do ya wanna git taken home?"  
  
She shrugged. "you have the decision. I'm just a lowly princess." She said.  
  
Mush's eyes widened, "I git ta decide?"  
  
Blaze looked at BUmlets, "UH, what are ya doin'?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well your the one in charge unfortunately."  
  
Bumlets looked over. "resting." He said.  
  
Mush frowned and crossed his arms, "FIne, you be in charge."  
  
Blaze wanted to rest too since dodging space ships was tiring so she stood up and   
headed for her quarters.  
  
She looked at him. "no I'm nevah in charge I just get to boss around.  
  
Bumlets quickly grabbed the controls putting it in auto cruise.  
  
"Well be da boss and decide, "Mush stated.  
  
Blaze walked into her quarters and sat down.  
  
She glared at him. 'No You're being paid to do this not me."  
  
Bumlets decided to follow her.  
  
Mush sighed, "I only get paid if I take ya home."  
  
"Fine then take me home" She said putting her nose in the air.  
  
Blaze stretched her arms and hoped Sorrow would not open anymore windows at Mush's request.  
  
Bumlets knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Shoah," Blaze called.  
  
Mush frowned, "Is dat what ya want?" he asked to pester her.  
  
He walked in. "They're fighting again." He said.  
"Oh yes i wanna go back and go to boring parties and presentations." She said sarcastically.  
  
Blaze sighed, "Dey do dat alot now. Close da door so we don't gotta listen for a little bit."  
  
Mush stared at her, "wanna come wit us den?"  
He closed the door. "He turned off his robots."  
  
"Well then you won't get you pay." She said.  
  
"Good," Blaze said, "cause dey were arguing too."  
  
"No i won't, but dat's okay," Mush blurted out.  
  
"Are we gonna argue?" He asked.  
  
Sorrow stared at him. "you dont care if you don't get your money."  
  
Blaze sighed, "I certainly hope not. Why do ya ask?"  
  
Mush sighed, "No I don't," he admitted.  
  
He shrugged. "Dunno." He said.  
  
Sorrow quickly looked away. "Then why did you go after me?" She asked.  
  
Blaze frowned, "Ya gonna stand dere or sit?" she asked since he looked quite uneasy.  
  
Mush did not want to say. "Um, I dunno."  
  
He sat down. "That's better." he said.  
  
Sorrow stared at the floor. "Should we turn the robots back on?" She asked.  
  
Blaze looked over at him and grinned cause she liked to.  
  
Mush shook his head, "Nah, they'se jist gonna argue again."  
  
Bumlets stretched out and yawned.  
  
Sorrow sighed and nodded. "Oh okay." She said. "Then what? It's kind of quiet here."  
  
Blaze yawned as well.  
  
Mush shrugged, "Um, I, uhh," was all he could say.  
  
Bumlets looked over at her. "Should we just take her highness back home now?" He asked.  
  
Sorrow looked at him. "What?" She asked.  
  
Blaze shook her head, "I dunno if she wants to. Where did you set the ship to go to?"  
  
Mush stared back at her, "I uhhh"  
He sighed. "I sent it back to her planet." Little did he know he set it to go back to the death star.  
  
Sorrow started laughing. "Really? I didn't know that."  
  
Blaze nodded, "well in dat case, I'll sit in here for awhile to avoid their confrontations."  
  
Mush blushed, "Nevermind!" he shouted.  
  
Bumlets agreed. "Though they might yell loud enough to be heard back here."  
  
Sorrow looked away. "Fine you don't need to snap at me."  
  
Blaze decided to turn on her intergalactic radio, "There, now we can't hear 'em."  
  
Mush blushed again, "Sorry!" he yelled by accident.  
  
Bumlets grinned. "dat's much better."  
  
Sorrow looked at him. "You did it again!"  
  
Blaze grinned back.  
  
Mush frowned, "So.." he began to yell, " I mean sorry..." he said quietly.  
  
Bumlets walked over and laid down by her closing his eyes.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "You better be you don't yell at a lady." She said.  
  
Blaze closed her eyes and used him as a blanket since he was a walking carpet.  
  
Mush nodded his head, "Yes ma'am," he said hoity toity like.  
  
Bumlets enjoyed being a walking carpet.  
  
Sorrow smirked at him. "That's not right ." He said.  
  
Blaze fell asleep fast.  
  
Mush smirked back, Dat's not right," he mimicked.  
  
Sorrow glared at him. "Shut up." She snapped.  
  
Bumlets stared at her as she slept.  
  
Mush glared back, "Shut up," he snapped.  
  
Blaze felt she was being stared at and opened her eyes.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes. "Why are you doing that?!" She asked.  
  
Bumlets sighed. "you awake now?" He asked.  
  
Mush moved closer to her, "Why are YOU doing dat?" he smirked.  
  
Blaze sighed too, "Yeah since you'se starin' at me."  
  
Sorrow shrugged. "I'm a princess." She replied.  
  
Bumlets pouted and weld quietly. "You want me to stop?" He asked.  
  
Mush moved even closer, "Oh you are, are ya?"  
  
Blaze didn't mind, "No I don't mind, but why ya starin'?"  
  
She stared at him. "Yeah I am. And you know it." She said.  
  
Bumlets blushed and howled.  
  
Mush nodded, "Yeah I know it," he smirked. 


	6. 

Blaze wondered what he was howling at, "Come on, tell me," she whined.  
  
"Why did you doubt it then?" She asked.  
  
"Because look at you." he said.  
  
"I nevah said I doubted it," Mush replied and grinned.  
  
Blaze looked at herself, "Uh, what?"  
  
"You said...' She shut up and gulped. She just realized how close he was to her.  
  
He looked away. "I meant with my eyes." He said.  
  
Mush scooted as close as he could, drawn by some hidden power.  
  
Blaze was confused, "How could I do dat?"  
  
Sorrow tried to look away but couldn't.  
  
Bumlets whined. "you can't" He said.  
  
Mush was so close his forehead mysteriously got stuck to hers.  
"Well den explain to me what ya see cause I can't figure it out," Blaze replied, still confused.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes and tried to pull away from him.  
  
"You'se beautiful for a female pilot." He said.  
  
Apparently Mush and Sorrow were glued together and could not get free.  
  
Blaze blushed, "Thanks," she said meekly. That was a nice comment coming from a   
walking carpet.  
  
Sorrow tried harder to pull away she couldn't. She tried to scream but couldn't.  
  
Bumlets started howling loudly.  
  
All of the sudden Mush's nose got stuck to hers too! Ahh!  
  
Blaze didn't mind the howling this time.  
  
Sorrow stopped trying to pull away cause there was no use.  
  
Bumelts howled louder.  
  
Mush was able to turn his head slightly somehow and then, gasp, their lips got stuck together!  
  
Blaze put a finger to Bumlets' lips, "Okay, I get da idea." She was now tired of the howling again.  
  
Sorrow figured there was no one around to see it and there was no way her mother would let her kiss anyone on her planet. She just let things happen.  
  
"I think I messed up on the controls." HE howled.  
  
Mush wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her, since their lips were stuck together anyways.  
  
Blaze frowned, "Oh no, what did ya do?"  
  
Sorrow kissed him back with lack of better things to do.  
  
"I think I set it for the death star" He said.  
  
For some reason, Mush kept kissing, only deeper.  
  
Blaze sat up quickly, "You really know how to spoil a mood."  
  
Sorrow tried to push away put only got closer.  
Bumlets weld. "I guess I do." He said.  
  
Mush pulled her even closer for some unknown reason.  
  
Blaze frowned and stood up, "Stinker," she muttered and ran to the helm.  
  
Sorrow wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
Bumlets chased after her but stopped seeing mush and sorrow. He   
started laughing.  
  
Mush paid no attention to the walking carpet, and he kissed her with more passion. He was beginning to like this.  
  
Blaze turned off auto-pilot and glared at Bumlets.  
  
Sorrow tried to pull away but was enjoying it too much.  
  
Bumlets ignored the glare and started laughing harder.  
  
Mush felt he was really stuck to her, but that was cool.  
  
Blaze grabbed Bumlets and pulled him up to the helm and pointed at where they were.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes tighter and was happy that the walking carpet had left.  
  
Bumlets howled loudly as they were sucked back into the death star.  
  
Mush was really stuck now and he smiled in his head cause he was enjoying this.  
  
Blaze smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Sorrow was too.  
  
Bumlets weld louder and ran back to the to kissing people. He quickly pulled them apart and weld.  
  
Mush stared at Bumlets and glared.  
  
Sorrow sat back and closed her eyes.  
  
Bumlets howled. "We're going into the death star!" He shouted.  
  
Mush looked really surprised, "How did dat happen?!"  
  
Bumlets quickly looked away. "I wouldn't know." He said.  
  
Blaze mumbled, "Da walkin' carpet did it."  
  
Mush looked at Sorrow for some reason. I think he wanted to kiss her again.  
  
Sorrow looked at Mush and shook her head.   
  
Bumelts started howling again.  
  
Mush sighed cause he thought that meant she did not want to kiss him again.  
  
Blaze threw a tomato at Bumlets.  
  
Sorrow sighed as bumlets ran into he the helm. She whispered to Mush. "how did he do that?" she sekd.  
  
"Do what?" Mush asked confused.  
  
Blaze tried to get them out of the force field.  
  
She stared at him. "he got us back into the death star." She said.  
  
Bumlets tried not to touch any buttons but found it hard.  
  
"Ohhhhh, right," Mush remembered.  
  
Blaze glared at him, "Stop pushin' me buttons!"  
  
Sorrow stared at him and wondered if he was gonna try to kiss her again.  
  
Bumlets growled and sat on his hands.  
  
Mush felt himself getting closer to Sorrow again.  
  
Blaze wondered if Bumlets would try to use his feet.  
  
Sorrow tried to watch out a window at the Delanceys out there. They past a group of Oscars.  
  
Bumlets started using his feet.  
  
Mush did not see the Oscars. He was staring at Sorrow.  
  
Blaze sat in Bumlets' lap so he could not push buttons anymore.  
  
Bumlets started howling and got the attention of some Morris'.  
  
Blaze took over the controls and killed the morris'.  
  
Sorrow jumped up and pulled on Mush. "we gotta do something!" She said.  
  
Mush shook his stare from her, "Huh what?"  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes and pulled him behind them. "what can we do?" She sked.  
  
Bumlets started whining cause he couldn't touch the buttons.  
  
Mush thought for a second, "How 'bout help?"  
  
Sorrow nodded. "But how?"  
  
Blaze sat up and plopped down again on him so he would shut up.  
  
Mush shrugged, "You'se da princess, you tell me."  
  
Bumelts quickly shutted up.  
  
Sorrow glared at him. "What's dat supposed to mean?!" She shouted.  
  
Mush was annoyed, "You tell me!"  
  
Sorrow glared at him, stepping closer. "I don't know. You said it!"  
  
Mush remembered that he did, "Oh yeah!"  
  
Blaze tried to get them out of the forcefield again.  
  
"So tell me!" She shouted. and stepped closer.  
  
Bumlets tried not to whine so he just pouted.  
  
Mush cowered, "Hey, don't yell."  
  
Blaze turned around so she could see him, "What is it?"  
  
Sorrow glared at him. "Why?!" She asked.  
  
"They'se pulling us closer." he said.  
  
Mush stepped closer, "CAUSE!"  
  
Blaze frowned, "Yeah I know dat."  
  
She took another step closer. "tell me why!"  
  
Bumlets howled as there was a loud click.  
Mush took yet another step and somehow his forehead glued to hers again, "no."  
  
Sorrow wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him again.  
  
Blaze wondered what the noise was.  
  
Mush slid his arms around her and kissed her back.  
  
Bumlets started pointing at the grabber thingy that clutched the ship.  
  
Sorrow pushed him against a bunch of controls and kissed him deeper.  
  
Blaze looked at the grabber thingy and freaked out, "Oh great."  
  
Mush was lost in the moment and somehow made the ship go in reverse while kissing her.  
  
Bumelts nodded and weld. Just then they started going backwards taking the grabber thingy with them.  
  
Blaze cheered, "yay!"  
  
Sorrow kept kissing him as they fell to the floor because of the force of the ship going in reverse.  
  
Mush wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her passionately, not caring they were on the floor.  
  
Blaze sighed, "Get a room."  
  
Bumlets nodded and picked her up and took her to her quarters.  
  
Sorrow tried to pull away but couldn't.  
  
Blaze was about to say that she meant Sorrow and Mush, but decided not to say anything.  
  
Mush could not pull away either. He kissed her again.  
  
Bumlets stared at her. "We got a room now what?" He asked.  
  
Blaze shrugged, "Well you'se da one dat brought me in here."  
  
Sorrow kept on kissing him even though the ship had stopped and a groups of Morris' and Oscars surrounded it.  
  
"You said to get a room" He said.  
  
Blaze rolled her eyes, "You are a walkin' carpet," she said and sat down. She patted the bunk, "Sit," she commanded.  
Bumlets sat.  
  
Mush had no clue they were in peril. He took a quick breath and went back to kissing.  
  
Blaze smiled at Bumlets, "Good boy."  
  
Sorrow had taken diving lessons as a child and could keep kissing with out taking a breath.  
  
Bumlets started panting.  
  
Mush was quite impressed. He tried to take small breaths in between kisses.  
  
Blaze patted his head, "Okay, stop wit da pantin'," she said and leaned closer to him. 


	7. 

Blaze wondered what he was howling at, "Come on, tell me," she whined.  
  
"Why did you doubt it then?" She asked.  
  
"Because look at you." he said.  
  
"I nevah said I doubted it," Mush replied and grinned.  
  
Blaze looked at herself, "Uh, what?"  
  
"You said...' She shut up and gulped. She just realized how close he was to her.  
  
He looked away. "I meant with my eyes." He said.  
  
Mush scooted as close as he could, drawn by some hidden power.  
  
Blaze was confused, "How could I do dat?"  
  
Sorrow tried to look away but couldn't.  
  
Bumlets whined. "you can't" He said.  
  
Mush was so close his forehead mysteriously got stuck to hers.  
"Well den explain to me what ya see cause I can't figure it out," Blaze replied, still confused.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes and tried to pull away from him.  
  
"You'se beautiful for a female pilot." He said.  
  
Apparently Mush and Sorrow were glued together and could not get free.  
  
Blaze blushed, "Thanks," she said meekly. That was a nice comment coming from a   
walking carpet.  
  
Sorrow tried harder to pull away she couldn't. She tried to scream but couldn't.  
  
Bumlets started howling loudly.  
All of the sudden Mush's nose got stuck to hers too! Ahh!  
  
Blaze didn't mind the howling this time.  
  
Sorrow stopped trying to pull away cause there was no use.  
  
Bumelts howled louder.  
  
Mush was able to turn his head slightly somehow and then, gasp, their lips got stuck together!  
  
Blaze put a finger to Bumlets' lips, "Okay, I get da idea." She was now tired of the howling again.  
  
Sorrow figured there was no one around to see it and there was no way her mother would let her kiss anyone on her planet. She just let things happen.  
  
"I think I messed up on the controls." HE howled.  
  
Mush wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her, since their lips were stuck together anyways.  
  
Blaze frowned, "Oh no, what did ya do?"  
  
Sorrow kissed him back with lack of better things to do.  
  
"I think I set it for the death star" He said.  
  
For some reason, Mush kept kissing, only deeper.  
  
Blaze sat up quickly, "You really know how to spoil a mood."  
  
Sorrow tried to push away put only got closer.  
Bumlets weld. "I guess I do." He said.  
  
Mush pulled her even closer for some unknown reason.  
  
Blaze frowned and stood up, "Stinker," she muttered and ran to the helm.  
  
Sorrow wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
Bumlets chased after her but stopped seeing mush and sorrow. He   
started laughing.  
  
Mush paid no attention to the walking carpet, and he kissed her with more passion. He was beginning to like this.  
  
Blaze turned off auto-pilot and glared at Bumlets.  
  
Sorrow tried to pull away but was enjoying it too much.  
  
Bumlets ignored the glare and started laughing harder.  
  
Mush felt he was really stuck to her, but that was cool.  
  
Blaze grabbed Bumlets and pulled him up to the helm and pointed at where they were.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes tighter and was happy that the walking carpet had left.  
  
Bumlets howled loudly as they were sucked back into the death star.  
  
Mush was really stuck now and he smiled in his head cause he was enjoying this.  
  
Blaze smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Sorrow was too.  
  
Bumlets weld louder and ran back to the to kissing people. He quickly pulled them apart and weld.  
  
Mush stared at Bumlets and glared.  
  
Sorrow sat back and closed her eyes.  
  
Bumlets howled. "We're going into the death star!" He shouted.  
  
Mush looked really surprised, "How did dat happen?!"  
  
Bumlets quickly looked away. "I wouldn't know." He said.  
  
Blaze mumbled, "Da walkin' carpet did it."  
  
Mush looked at Sorrow for some reason. I think he wanted to kiss her again.  
  
Sorrow looked at Mush and shook her head.   
  
Bumelts started howling again.  
  
Mush sighed cause he thought that meant she did not want to kiss him again.  
  
Blaze threw a tomato at Bumlets.  
  
Sorrow sighed as bumlets ran into he the helm. She whispered to Mush. "how did he do that?" she sekd.  
  
"Do what?" Mush asked confused.  
Blaze tried to get them out of the force field.  
  
She stared at him. "he got us back into the death star." She said.  
  
Bumlets tried not to touch any buttons but found it hard.  
  
"Ohhhhh, right," Mush remembered.  
  
Blaze glared at him, "Stop pushin' me buttons!"  
  
Sorrow stared at him and wondered if he was gonna try to kiss her again.  
  
Bumlets growled and sat on his hands.  
  
Mush felt himself getting closer to Sorrow again.  
Blaze wondered if Bumlets would try to use his feet.  
  
Sorrow tried to watch out a window at the Delanceys out there. They past a group of Oscars.  
  
Bumlets started using his feet.  
  
Mush did not see the Oscars. He was staring at Sorrow.  
  
Blaze sat in Bumlets' lap so he could not push buttons anymore.  
  
Bumlets started howling and got the attention of some Morris'.  
  
Blaze took over the controls and killed the morris'.  
  
Sorrow jumped up and pulled on Mush. "we gotta do something!" She said.  
  
Mush shook his stare from her, "Huh what?"  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes and pulled him behind them. "what can we do?" She sked.  
  
Bumlets started whining cause he couldn't touch the buttons.  
  
Mush thought for a second, "How 'bout help?"  
  
Sorrow nodded. "But how?"  
  
Blaze sat up and plopped down again on him so he would shut up.  
  
Mush shrugged, "You'se da princess, you tell me."  
  
Bumelts quickly shutted up.  
  
Sorrow glared at him. "What's dat supposed to mean?!" She shouted.  
  
Mush was annoyed, "You tell me!"  
  
Sorrow glared at him, stepping closer. "I don't know. You said it!"  
  
Mush remembered that he did, "Oh yeah!"  
  
Blaze tried to get them out of the forcefield again.  
  
"So tell me!" She shouted. and stepped closer.  
  
Bumlets tried not to whine so he just pouted.  
  
Mush cowered, "Hey, don't yell."  
  
Blaze turned around so she could see him, "What is it?"  
  
Sorrow glared at him. "Why?!" She asked.  
  
"They'se pulling us closer." he said.  
  
Mush stepped closer, "CAUSE!"  
  
Blaze frowned, "Yeah I know dat."  
  
She took another step closer. "tell me why!"  
  
Bumlets howled as there was a loud click.  
Mush took yet another step and somehow his forehead glued to hers again, "no."  
  
Sorrow wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him again.  
  
Blaze wondered what the noise was.  
  
Mush slid his arms around her and kissed her back.  
  
Bumlets started pointing at the grabber thingy that clutched the ship.  
  
Sorrow pushed him against a bunch of controls and kissed him deeper.  
  
Blaze looked at the grabber thingy and freaked out, "Oh great."  
  
Mush was lost in the moment and somehow made the ship go in reverse while kissing her.  
  
Bumelts nodded and weld. Just then they started going backwards taking the grabber thingy with them.  
  
Blaze cheered, "yay!"  
  
Sorrow kept kissing him as they fell to the floor because of the force of the ship going in reverse.  
  
Mush wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her passionately, not caring they were on the floor.  
  
Blaze sighed, "Get a room."  
  
Bumlets nodded and picked her up and took her to her quarters.  
  
Sorrow tried to pull away but couldn't.  
  
Blaze was about to say that she meant Sorrow and Mush, but decided not to say anything.  
  
Mush could not pull away either. He kissed her again.  
  
Bumlets stared at her. "We got a room now what?" He asked.  
  
Blaze shrugged, "Well you'se da one dat brought me in here."  
  
Sorrow kept on kissing him even though the ship had stopped and a groups of Morris' and Oscars surrounded it.  
  
"You said to get a room" He said.  
  
Blaze rolled her eyes, "You are a walkin' carpet," she said and sat down. She patted the bunk, "Sit," she commanded.  
Bumlets sat.  
  
Mush had no clue they were in peril. He took a quick breath and went back to kissing.  
  
Blaze smiled at Bumlets, "Good boy."  
  
Sorrow had taken diving lessons as a child and could keep kissing with out taking a breath.  
  
Bumlets started panting.  
  
Mush was quite impressed. He tried to take small breaths in between kisses.  
  
Blaze patted his head, "Okay, stop wit da pantin'," she said and leaned closer to him. 


	8. 

Sorrow kept kissing until the door was opened. Her and Mush had knocked down the robots and turned them on. Davey went around chewing Les out and he kept beeping back.  
  
"Oh dear we have some visitors." She said to Mush.  
  
Mush really did not want to stop kissing, "Visitors?!" he asked.  
  
Sorrow looked up and the saw an Oscar pointing a gun at her. She screamed.  
  
Bumelts stopped panting and grinned.  
  
Mush's ears were deafened by the scream, and so were the Oscars. he plunged to his death and Mush cheered for Sorrow.  
  
Blaze grinned back and hoped he would get the message.  
  
Sorrow grinned at him and started kissing him again.  
  
Bumlets stared at her not getting the message.  
  
Mush was giddy.  
  
Blaze leaned closer to hint again.  
  
Sorrow started kissing him deeper.  
  
Bumlets thought for a moment and then kissed her.  
  
Mush kissed her with lots of passion.  
  
Blaze was relieved.  
  
Just then Darth Pulitzer came walking in with Weasel behind him.  
Bumlets kissed her more.  
  
Mush did not notice them come in. He was way too happy to be kissing Sorrow again.  
  
Blaze wrapped her arms around Bumlets and kissed him back.  
  
Sorrow accidentally kicked Darth Pulitzer in the crouch. Weasel started laughing.  
  
Bumlets tickled her a bit.  
  
Mush cheered for her through a kiss.  
  
Blaze giggled, "Hey!"  
  
Sorrow pulled away. "I am you father." Pulitzer whined.  
  
"Not good?" He asked.  
  
Mush was confused.  
  
Blaze shook her head, "Not when kissin'."  
  
Pulitzer whined it again.  
  
Bumlets pouted and kissed her again.  
  
mush kicked him in the crotch  
  
Blaze pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. then she tickled him.  
  
Sorrow grinned. "Good." She said. "Wanna be my king?" She asked.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted.  
  
Mush was not sure if she was asking him.  
  
Blaze giggled, "oops."  
  
Sorrow kissed him. "Well?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets giggled like Swifty.  
  
Mush nodded, "Yes of course!" he said quickly.  
  
Blaze was slightly horrified by that.  
  
She grinned. "good. I had an older sister but she's not with us so I get to be queen."  
Bumlets eyes widened and he howled.  
  
Mush giggled like a school girl, "yay!" he cheered.  
  
Blaze rolled her eyes, "what now?"  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Are you my older sister?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets shrugged his walking carpet shoulders. "I dunno.,"  
  
Mush frowned, "no."  
  
Blaze sighed and laid down. All this sighing was tiresome.  
  
Sorrow grinned and kissed him again. "Good."  
  
Bumlets jumped on top of her and kissed her again.  
  
Pulitzer and Weasel got so inspired they started kissing.  
  
Mush smiled and kissed her back.  
  
Blaze was a little startled, but he was too cute to resist.  
  
Sorrow kissed him back and drug him to his feet. "We hafta get rid of these people. She said.  
  
Bumlets kissed her and hiccupped.  
  
Mush nodded and waited for instruction.  
  
Blaze giggled.  
  
Sorrow ran and got them guns throwing one at him. "Shoot them!" She shouted and started blasting her way out of the ship dragging Pulitzer and weasel behind he.  
  
Mush was a little scared but he tried not to be. He shot at whatever moved.  
  
Bumlets started shouting kissing her more.  
  
Sorrow fell tot he ground. He had shot her. "Way ta go!"  
  
Blaze was confused as to how he could shout and kiss. He must be really talented.  
  
Bumlets nodded his head. he was very talented.  
  
Mush screamed, "Oh no!"  
  
Blaze was impressed and kissed him again.  
  
Sorrow looked up. "Yeah oh no. Good thing my flask was in my bra or I'd be dead." She said.  
  
He kissed her to ignoring the Delanceys at the door hooping and hollowing.  
  
Mush's mouth opened, "where did I hit ya?" he asked.  
  
Blaze did not notice either.  
  
Sorrow stood up. "you really wanna see?" She asked.  
  
One of the Oscars got so excited he ran over towards them only to hit his head on the bunk.  
  
Mush was not sure how to answer that question. He had an obvious answer, but he was afraid to be too forward, "Um, well maybe to make sure you are ok."  
  
Blaze noticed that and sat up.  
  
Sorrow sighed and led him behind another ship and slowly slipped down her dress thingy at the top so far. She noticed that the laser had cut through her bra making it useless. She rolled her eyes.  
  
Mush tried not to look too happy.  
  
Bumlets sat up to. "dumb Oscar." He said and turned back around.  
  
"Well am I?" She asked.  
  
Blaze agreed, "Yes dumb oscar."  
  
Mush knew she was okay, but decided to hold out on that, "Um, ya look hoit."  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Okay you wanna take care of it since you shot me.  
  
He looked at her. "Now what? Guns?"  
  
Mush again tried not to look overly happy, "Um shoah," he beamed.  
  
Sorrow held on to her dress hoping he would finish soon.  
  
Mush took his time.  
  
Blaze shrugged, "Okay."  
  
Sorrow stared back at him. "You having fun?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets grabbed a gun and threw her the other one and started   
shooting.  
  
Mush nodded his head, "No," he hoped she would take his words and not his head-nodding action.  
  
Blaze grabbed the gun and blasted away the bad Oscars.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "we need to fight so would you hurry?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets started shooting at the roof.  
  
Mush nodded and hurried against his will, "Dere ya go."  
  
Blaze scowled, "Hey stop it!"  
  
Sorrow sighed and pulled her dress thingy up. "Thanks. It's about time." she said grabbing her gun cocking it.  
  
Bumlets glared at her. "What?!"  
  
Mush took his gun and sighed. "Okay now what?"  
  
Blaze glared back, "Stop shootin up me roof!"  
  
Sorrow stared at him for a moment. "Uh I don't know." She saidl.  
  
Bumlets grunted and nodded and Shot a couple of Oscars coming right for him.  
  
Mush decided to just start shooting.  
  
Blaze was relieved that he had stopped shooting up her precious roof.  
  
Sorrow looked at him. "You gotta shoot at something!" She shouted.  
  
Bumlets pushed his way out. "They're gone!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh!" Mush exclaimed and shot a ship or something that looked like a ship.  
  
Blaze cheered, "Hoorah!"  
  
"Mush!" She shouted. "Not a ship!"  
  
Bumlets looked at her strange. "Da princess and Mush."  
  
Mush was confused, "What am I supposed to shoot?"  
  
Blaze looked at him strange, "Huh?"  
  
"Delanceys!" She shouted at him.  
  
"Dey's not making out on da floor.' HE howled.  
  
"Oh right!" Mush exclaimed and started shooting delanceys.  
  
Blaze nodded, "Right and yer point is?" she asked again.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes and started shooting to.  
  
"Did you wanna leve them outside?" He asked. 'you won't get your money."  
  
Mush closed his eyes while shooting 


	9. 

Blaze did not care about the money anymore. She walked back in her room and pouted, "Dis sucks."  
  
Sorrow laughed as he hit one of the people in the audience instead giving them a buzz cut.  
  
Bumlets followed her back. "What sucks?" He asked.  
  
Mush heard her laugh and stopped shooting, "what?"  
  
"you've killled all the Delanceys." She said.  
  
Blaze crossed her arms, "We'se bein' chased by Oscars and Morris and i can't take da arguin' anymore!" she yelled.  
  
"was I arguing?" He asked.  
  
Mush beamed, "Told ya I could."  
  
Blaze shook her head, "Um, no."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah ya did." She smiled.  
  
Bumlets stepped closer. "Than who?"  
  
Mush jumped up and down and laughed.  
  
"What's up with you?!" She asked.  
  
Blaze sighed, "Da robots are drivin' me nuts," she pouted and looked up at him.  
  
Mush stopped jumping, "I was happy. Excuse me."  
Bumlets growled and walked out. "Get off our cases!" He shouted.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I"m sorry." She said.  
  
Blaze grinned, "thanks Bumlets."  
  
Mush winked, "Its okay." he winked again, not sure why, but he did.  
  
Bumlets came back and nodded. Davey and Les headed down to the cargo.  
  
"What's the wink for?" She giggled.  
  
Blaze sighed, "Finally, its quiet."  
  
Mush winked again, "I'm winkin'?" He did not even know.  
  
Bumlets agreed.  
  
Sorrow looked at him strange. "Yeah you are."  
  
Blaze laid back on her bunk and smiled. Her ears stopped ringing which was good.  
  
Bumlets smiled and then laid down next to her.  
  
Mush frowned, "Are ya sure?" he winked again.  
  
Blaze looked over at him and grinned cause she could.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. 'NO Lying is in my training at hom.  
  
Bumlets grinned at her cause he could too.  
  
Mush hit his face, "Stop it!" he yelled at himself. His eye winked back.  
  
Blaze smiled sweetly.  
  
Sorrow shook her head and started walking away. She stumbled into the lone surviving Delancey, this one an Oscar.  
  
Bumlets handed her a rose out of thin air.  
  
Mush kicked the crap out of the remaining delancey.  
  
Blaze smiled, "Aw, how nice."  
  
Sorrow turned around to him. "Thank you!" She said throwing her arms around him.  
  
Bumlets grinned and pulled a box of chocolates out of the same place.  
  
Mush smiled and wrapped his arms around her too.  
  
Blaze was amazed, "wow, my fav."  
  
"So are we taking me home now?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets nodded. "good." he said.  
  
Mush pouted, "Do we gotta?"  
  
Blaze kissed his cheek, 'Thanks," she batted her eyelashes for added effect.  
  
"Well you're gonna be my King when I'm queen." She said.  
  
Mush beamed, "Okay den, dat sounds good." He was very happy.  
  
Bumlets stared howling in happiness. "you're welcome."  
  
Sorrow grabbed his hand and drug him back the ship. "We just gotta blow up the death Star now."  
  
Blaze giggled at his howl.  
  
Mush quickly went with her, "How we gonna do dat?"  
  
Bumlets giggled to and pulled out something else he didn't know   
what.  
  
Sorrow thought for a moment. "I'm thinking she said.  
  
Blaze was not sure what it was either.  
  
Mush impatiently tapped his foot.  
  
IT was some type of object that smelt good and meowed.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "A bomb!" She shouted.  
  
Mush ducked cause he thought she meant there was a bomb nearby.  
  
Blaze exclaimed, "A cat!"  
  
She ran to one of the ships and grabbed a huge bomb that happened to be right out in plain sight.  
  
"Like?" He asked.  
  
Mush was still ducking.  
  
Blaze grinned, "Yeah thanks!" She set the kitty on the floor and kissed his cheek.  
  
Sorrow ran out. "come on baby we gotta blow this baby up." She said.  
  
"want some more stuff?" He asked  
  
Mush thought she meant him, "Me?"  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "No...I meant that Oscar you beat up. Of course you!"  
  
Blaze was not sure, "Like what?" she asked.  
  
Mush nodded, "Okay, let's go." he said in a deep voice.  
  
He reached into the air and pulled out a huge ship. "Naw dat's not what I wanted." He threw it out. It smashed into an Ice berg.   
  
Sorrow grabbed his hand carrying the bomb with the other.  
  
Mush skipped along with Sorrow.  
  
Blaze was quite impressed at that.  
  
Sorrow stared at him. "Where should I put it?" He asked.  
  
Mush pointed to a convenient hole that happen to say 'add bomb to blow up death star'.  
  
Bumlets reached into thin air and pulled out a blue heart with white diamonds on the necklace.  
  
Sorrow set up the bomb and turned on the time. "we gotta run!" She shouted.  
  
Blaze suddenly got the urge to be sketched but she shrugged it off, "Oh how pretty!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mush agreed, grabbed her hand, and ran like the wind.  
  
Bumlets grinned. I'm glad you like." He said and then started howling.  
  
Sorrow ran up the ramp she slammed her self down in the chair since Blaze was obviously busy.  
  
Blaze smiled at Bumlets and watched him howl. 


	10. 

Mush sat in the co-pilot seat, "Ya know how ta fly dis?"  
  
Bumlets smiled at her. And howled again.  
  
Sorrow pouted. "No do you?" She said turning it on.  
  
Blaze wrapped her arms around him, hoping it would cease the howling.  
  
Mush beamed, "Shoah," he took the controls and began flying in some direction.  
  
He grinned at her. "Now what?" He asked.  
  
Sorrow grinned at him. "You know we should go that way?!" She pointed.  
  
Blaze shrugged,"Dunno," she lied and kissed him.  
  
Mush corrected his direction, "Oh yeah," he said like he knew.  
  
Bumlets whispered in her ear.  
  
Sorrow giggled and shook her head. "we have about 45 seconds hurry!"  
  
Blaze giggled, "Oh is dat what ya want?" she asked.  
  
Mush sped the ship up and somehow managed to get it into hyper drive.  
  
He nodded.   
  
Sorrow buckled up. "How did you manage that?!" She shouted.  
  
Blaze giggled again and kissed him.  
  
Mush thought for a moment, "well i guess it was all those years of pilot-training."  
  
Bumlets wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "That could explain it.  
  
Mush was proud that he did something right. He grinned at her.  
  
Blaze pulled him closer and was glad he did not howl.  
  
"HOme now?" Sorrow asked.  
  
Bumlets almost started howling.  
  
Mush nodded, "Shoah, where is home, by the way?"  
Blaze kissed him again so he could not howl.  
  
Sorrow whispered in his ear accidentally licked it.  
  
Bumlets grinned at her. "you really wanna?" He asked.  
  
Mush was quite amused.  
  
Blaze smirked, "Do you really wanna?" she asked, throwing the question back at him.  
  
Sorrow sat back. "You can set if for auto cruise." She winked.  
  
Bumlets started howling nodding.  
  
Mush immediately set it for auto cruise.  
  
Blaze closed her eyes. Howling really spoiled the moment.  
  
Sorrow pulled him onto her lap.  
  
Bumlets pouted. "how can I fix it?" He asked.  
  
Mush eagerly sat on her lap and smiled at her.  
  
Blaze kissed him to stop the howling.  
  
"Now what?" Sorrow asked.  
  
Mush wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as an answer.  
  
Bumlets started kissing back and pulled a dozen roses out of thin air.  
  
Sorrow kissed him back deeply.  
  
Blaze was really impressed. She wanted to clap, but kissed him instead.  
  
Mush kissed her with more passion and hoped the robots were off.  
  
Davey and Les came up from the cargo thing. "No. You can not do dat to the princess." HE said to mush.  
  
Les started beeping loudly.  
  
Bumlets kept kissing her pulling out roses.  
  
Sorrow looked up. "oh great." She mumbled.  
  
Mush threw them some sort of death look and the robots shut off.  
  
Blaze noticed the room was filling up with roses.  
  
Sorrow grinned and started kissing him again, wondering what he would do next.  
  
Bumlets pulled away. "Tell me when there's enough"  
  
Mush to stand up and picked her up in his arms, all while kissing.  
  
Blaze nodded, "I believe dat is enough roses." she smiled.  
  
Sorrow kept kissing him. Wondering why he had stood up.  
  
Bumlets nodded and stopped. "Champagne?" He asked. Just then the death star blew up.  
  
Mush held her in his arms and fumbled to walk through the ship while kissing.  
  
Blaze smiled sweetly, "Ya can pull dat out too?" she asked.  
  
Sorrow kept kissing him deeper. Wondering how big the ship was."  
  
Bumlets pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.  
  
It was apparently a huge ship. Mush wandered the halls for an empty room.  
  
Blaze took a glass and smiled. Somehow Bumlets was turning out to be a really cool guy.  
  
Sorrow's eyes opened when they went into the room. "What are we doing in here?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets thought she was the coolest.  
  
Mush frowned, "Ta git away from da robots a' coise," he lied.  
  
Blaze thought he was really cool too.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "okay let's get back to it then." She said kissing him again.  
  
Bumlets pulled out a soft blanket.  
  
Mush was really happy. He kissed her deeply.  
  
Blaze smiled and sat down on the blanket.  
  
Sorrow wrapped her arms tighter around her and wondered what they were really doing in there.  
  
Bumelts grinned and sat next to her.  
  
Mush decided he was not going to tell her what they were doing in there, so instead   
he pulled her closer and kissed her again.  
  
Blaze leaned on his shoulder and smiled sweetly cause she liked to.  
  
Sorrow kissed him more and more deeper.  
  
Bumlets poured champagne for them.  
  
Mush was bold so he magically flipped on some music.  
  
Sorrow looked at hm. "okay now what?" She asked.  
  
Blaze took a sip and smiled sweetly at Bumlets again.  
  
Mush pouted, "What ya don't like music?" he asked.  
  
Bumlets grinned and gulped his down.  
  
She smiled. "No I do just why are we in this room? The Robots are off."  
  
Blaze set her glass aside and slid her arm around his waist.  
  
'They are?" Mush pretended like he had forgotten.  
  
Bumlets grinned at her and tried not to howl again.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Not that I don't mind being in here I just wanna know why we're in here."  
  
Blaze was really hoping he would not howl.  
  
Bumlets started kissing her again.  
  
Mush sighed, "I thought makin' out in a room was bettah den out dere," he admitted and pouted.  
  
Blaze kissed him back, still hoping for no howls.  
  
Sorrow smiled. "okay. Sounds good but do you wanna keep holding me up the whole time?" She asked.  
  
Mush had forgotten about that. "Whoops," he smiled and gently set her down.  
  
Bumlets did not howl.  
  
Sorrow pulled him down next to him and started kissing him.  
  
Blaze was really glad. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again.  
  
Mush was ecstatic. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed.  
  
Bumlets pulled out another soft blanket and pulled it over them.  
  
Sorrow put her hands up his shirt.  
  
Blaze was amazed at how soft the blanket was. She kissed his cheek for doing a good job with the blankets.  
  
Mush grinned as they kissed.  
  
He grinned at her. "Want another?" he asked.  
  
Sorrow didn't even know what she was doing.  
  
Blaze shrugged, "Shoah why not."  
  
Mush wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was not about to stop her. He kissed her deeper.  
  
He pulled out more soft blankets putting them under them to make it softer.  
  
Sorrow felt around his back for the infamous bra strap she had heard of.  
  
Blaze figured that was good enough, "Okay, dat's good enough."  
  
Mush wondered what she was feeling for.  
  
Bumlets nodded. "anything else?" He askd.  
  
They didn't realsied it but they kept moving ast they were kissing.  
  
Blaze shook her head, "Nope, ya did a good job."  
  
Mush wondered if she had heard the rumor about a bra strap. "Are you shoah?" he asked. her.  
  
Sorrow had heard and wondered what they were smoking though she felt something and it was just a bandage. 


	11. 

Blaze nodded, "Uh yeah, what else could ya want?" she asked.  
  
Mush was ticklish. He started laughing.  
  
"fluffy pillows?" He asked.  
  
Sorrow pulled away. "What was dat for?!" She asked.  
  
Blaze smiled, "Dat's a good idea."  
  
Mush pouted, "I'se ticklish."  
  
Bumlets started pulling out fluffy pillows from the thin air.  
  
Sorrow scowled trying to sit up, she ripped her dress on a spring of something.  
  
Blaze grabbed the pillows and rested her head on several, "Okay, dat's good enough," she smiled.  
  
Mush could not help but stare for a moment. He looked away quickly, embarrassed.  
  
He nodded and laid down next to her. "Now sleep?" He asked.  
  
Sorrow stood up and held her dress together. 'Great she mumbled.  
  
"If dat's what ya want," Blaze replied.  
  
Mush stood up, "Need any help?" he asked.  
  
"Well if you want something else..then..."  
  
Sorrow turned around. "Help do what?" She asked.  
  
Blaze teased, "Somethin' else?"  
  
"I dunno. I'ts up to you." he said nearly howling.  
  
Mush scratched his head, "Ya know help. Uh, help, yeah dat's it, help." He was not sure what he was talking about.  
  
Blaze kissed him before he could howl.  
  
"Help do what? Fix it or take it off?" She asked.  
  
Bumlets kissed her back. He was glad he had found that air pocket.  
  
Mush was not sure he should answer honestly. He left that up to her, "either?"  
  
Sorrow stared at him. "you know who I am right?"  
  
Blaze wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. She too was glad he had found that air pocket.  
  
Mush nodded, "Uh yeah I do."  
  
That air pocket ruled  
  
Sorrow moved closer. "you really want that?" She asked.  
  
Yes indeedy that air pocked kicked booty. Blaze decided to kiss him deeper.  
  
Mush nodded his head, "Um, I mean, Uhh," he wished he could figure out where his vocabulary went.  
  
Bumlets wondered if he should pull out something else out of it.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "You might be arrested for that if we're not married."  
  
Blaze wondered what he wanted to do.  
  
"I might be?" Mush frowned at the thought.  
  
Bumlets decided not to.  
  
Sorrow snickered. "If we get caught." She said.  
  
Blaze wondered what he had decided not to do.   
  
Mush grinned and moved closer to her.  
  
Bumlets whispered in her hear what he decided not to do.  
  
Sorrow wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Blaze wondered why he decided not to do it.  
  
He asked if he wanted her to decide to.  
  
Mush slid his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
Sorrow kissed him back.  
  
Blaze was very indecisive,  
  
Mush had an urge to rip off his space shirt, but was not quite ready to.  
  
Bumlets waited for her answer. "wanna just kiss?" He asked.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I'm a...I've...uh yeah." She said.  
  
Blaze was so very indecisive. She shrugged and started kissing him.  
  
Mush was not sure what she was saying, "huh?"  
  
Bumlets kissed her back.  
  
Sorrow started to pull him to the floor.  
  
Blaze kissed him deeper.  
  
Mush sat on the floor and kissed her again.  
  
Bumlets howled cause he knew they were getting closer to the planet.  
  
Sorrow sighed and kept kissing him.  
  
Blaze sat up, "Man you really like to spoil the mood," she huffed.  
  
Mush ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again.  
  
He pouted. "We'se almost to her home planet." He said.  
  
Sorrow tried to keep her dress up but it kept falling.  
  
Blaze rolled her eyes, "Fine," she stood up and began walking to the helm.  
  
Mush kept kissing her and noticed the dress falling thing.  
  
Bumlets followed her. "We can be together after this." He said.  
  
Sorrow kissed him even more passionately as time went on.  
  
Blaze shrugged, "Alright. Let's get dis ovah wit." Blaze begins to start landing procedures.  
  
Bumlets watched her as she did it.  
  
Mush decided the space shirt needed to come off.  
  
Sorrow looked at him. "Wow." She said. "Do you work out?" She asked.  
  
Mush beamed, "Yes I do," he smiled and did some moves like those pro bodybuilders.  
  
Blaze finally landed the ship and looked towards Bumlets.  
  
Sorrow's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.  
  
BUmlets sighed. "Now what?" He asked.  
  
Mush tilted his head and kissed her deeply.  
Blaze shrugged, "We tell da princess she's home and den we get some cool medal   
and a reward, and den some music plays and den we get ta go back to da ship."  
  
Sorrow kissed him back too, and ignored the ripped dress.  
  
Bumlets stood up and started searching for them.  
  
Mush kissed her back and found it hard to ignore the ripped dress.  
  
Blaze waited by the exit door.  
  
Sorrow laid back down on the floor. They didn't even know that   
they had landed.  
  
Bumlets kept opening the doors until he finally stumbled onto tthe   
right one. He wiped his hands before he opened it.  
  
Mush had no idea they had landed. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
Blaze waited impatiently by the door.  
  
Sorrow grabbed onto his shoulders. She jerked up when the door came flying open. She screamed.  
  
Bumlets covered his ears and eyes at the same time. "You're home." He said.  
  
Mush tried to cover her up.  
  
Blaze began tapping her foot, "Hurry up!"  
  
Sorrow smiled at him. "We're coming!" She shouted.  
  
Bumlets ran out bright red to Blaze.  
  
Mush hurried to get his shirt on.  
  
Blaze looked at him, "what?"  
  
Sorrow stood up and smiled at him.  
  
Mush smiled back, "ready?'  
  
Bumlets gulped and started laughing. "What they were just doing" He blushed.  
  
Sorrow found something to clamp her dress together. "Yeah I am." she said.  
  
"Oh my," Blaze got the point. "Wow, those two."  
"They weren't very far though." He laughed.  
  
Mush extended his arm.  
  
Sorrow grabbed it. "You'll still marry me?" She asked.  
  
Blaze giggled, "And ya walked in on 'em?"  
  
Mush beamed, "Shoah!" 


	12. 

Bumlets nodded. "Yeah I did. Next time you look." He said.  
  
Sorrow grinned and pulled him out. "you do know how to get out of here right?"  
  
Blaze shook her head, "dat's quite alright."  
  
Mush nodded, "I think so."  
  
He scowled. "Oh what theres not gonna be a next time?"  
  
Sorrow nodded back. "Good. My parents will be anxious." She laughed.  
  
"Wait, next time for them or us?" Blaze was entirely too confused.  
  
Mush felt like skipping.   
  
BUmlets sighed. "That we hafta save her."  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes and pulled him close to her as they ran out.  
  
  
"OH!" Blaze smiled now that she knew what he was talking about.  
  
Blaze tripped Mush by accident.  
  
Mush fell and it hurt.  
  
Sorrow looked up at her. "What was dat for?!" She asked talking with their accent.  
  
She bent down and helped him up. She kissed his forehead.  
  
Bumelts kepted laughing.  
  
Blaze shrugged, "oops."  
  
Mush turned to mush when she kissed him.  
  
Blaze nudged Bumlets to stop laughing.  
  
She walked down the ramp.  
  
Sorrow smiled at him. "Come one." she said.  
  
Bumlets stopped and followed her.  
  
Mush happily took her hand and grinned.  
  
Blaze used her fighter-pilot walk.  
  
Sorrow looked behind and then took them into a huge building.  
  
Bumlets grabbed her hand.  
  
Blaze noticed they were walking into a huge building. She grasped Bumlets hand and continued the fighter-pilot walk.  
  
Mush was giddy with delight.  
  
She led them to this place dat had people and walls, ceilings and a couple sitting in thrones.  
  
Bumlets looked at Blaze. "Where we going?" He asked.  
  
Mush smiled at the couple, "Parents?" he asked Sorrow.  
  
Blaze shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
Sorrow nodded at him. "yep." She said.  
  
Bumlets sighed and kept walking.  
  
The king stood up and looked foward. "Esther is that who I think it is?" He asked.  
  
Mush tried to look good for his new inlaws.  
  
Blaze followed Sorrow and Mush  
  
Sorrow smiled at Mush. She turned around. "you can talk to them about the money" She said.  
  
Bumlets kept staring at them. Davey and les followed arguing all the way.  
  
Esther squinted her eyes, "Oh my goodness, Sorrow!" she called with glee.  
  
Mush had forgotten about the money.  
  
Sorrow started to walk faster she had magically gotten a new dress on.  
  
Esther liked her choice in clothes and ran towards her.  
  
Sorrow threw her arms around her. "Momma!" She shouted kissing her. She gestured for the others to come.  
  
Bumlets looked a Blaze. "We go with her/" He asked.  
  
Mush followed quickly behind.  
  
Blaze nodded, "Yes."  
  
Sorrow stepped up. "Momma Papa this is Blaze and Bumlets." She looked over at Mush. "This is Mush the man who risked his life in the Death Star to save me and if you don't mind he's my betrothed." She said.  
  
Blaze waved at the parents.  
  
Mush smiled as best he could when she introduced him.  
  
Esther was not so sure, "Betrothed?!"  
  
Sorrow looked at her. "Mother he nearly died many times saving me." She said improving the truth a little.  
  
King Mayer stood up and walked over.  
  
Esther conversed with the king, "What do you think?"  
  
He looked at his "Daughter". "Do you love him?" He asked.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "yes I do." She smiled at Mush.  
  
Mush smiled back.  
  
Esther sighed, "Well alright, I guess this could be arranged."  
  
Sorrow smiled wide. "And these two." she pointed at Bumlets and Blaze. "Acted very bravely." She said.  
  
Bumlets looked at Blaze and smiled.  
  
Blaze grinned, "Yes we did."  
  
The king grinned. "I think they all deserve medals. Even the robots."   
  
Sorrow's mouth dropped "The ROBOTS?!"  
  
Blaze thought that was cool.  
  
Sorrow grinned as one of the assistants brought out five medals giving her each one to put over their necks.  
  
Mush blew a kiss to Sorrow.  
  
Blaze looked at Bumlets as he got his medal.  
  
Esther was quite proud   
  
Sorrow smiled as she put each medal on her new friends. When she got to Mush she gave him a kiss.  
  
She also kissed little les cause he had been the one to actually save the day but we left that out.  
  
Mush was a little surprised that she kissed him too, but let it go.  
  
Blaze heard some really cool music start to play.  
  
Sorrow smiled at Mush and grabbed his hand. She was happy to have the cinnamon rolls out of her hair.  
  
Bumlets grabbed Blazes hand. Les was beeping at Davey.  
  
Somehow the screen started to get smaller as they all stood there. And words came across them as the crowd cheered.  
THE END 


End file.
